Vali Lucifer
Vali Lucifer is the leader of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear. As such, he is the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. Appearence Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. When Issei first saw him, Issei commented that Vali looks younger than himself. As with other Devils, Vali has black bat-like wings on his back. However, he has four sets of wings, unlike the other Devils. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold and ruthless person, Vali has a noble side to him. Just like Issei he cares deeply for his comrades. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon beside the two. He is known to be a battle maniac, having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong for him to fight. History Vali was abandoned by his parents who considered him a monster and was left wandering around. It was during that time that Azazel found the boy and took him into the Underworld, where he raised and trained him. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Vali first appeared in Volume 3 to defeat Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. He reappears in Volume 4 during the peace treaty between the Three Factions before betraying Azazel and joining the Khaos Brigade. He then fought against Issei. While initially underestimating Issei due to his background, Vali became interested in Issei after Issei manages to overwhelm him despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Bikou who asked Vali to retreat. In Volume 6, Vali and Bikou appear in front of Issei after Issei had just finished his usual contract with Mil-tan, warning Issei to be careful about Diodora Astaroth. He reappears along with Bikou and Arthur Pendragon, saving an unconscious Asia Argento from the Dimensional Gap and giving advice to the Occult Research Club on how to release Issei's Juggernaut Drive. He later reveals his true purpose of being in the Underworld, which was to have a look on the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red, as he reveals to Issei that his greatest desire is to defeat the Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Vali and his teammates help the Gremory Team in their battle against Loki and Fenrir, using his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Fenrir and allowing Arthur to use his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate the giant wolf. In Volume 9, Vali sends Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their surveillance on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in Issei's new power which differs from the usual Juggernaut Drive after Issei successfully persuaded two of the past possessors, but he claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessors and that he will dominate them all instead. In Volume 11, Vali sends Kuroka, Le Fay, and Fenrir to the Hyoudou Residence as Ophis's bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more about Issei. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory Team, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Cao Cao mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive but was stopped when Georg under Cao Cao's orders used Samael's poison on Vali, greatly weakening him. In Volume 12, Vali, still suffering from Samael's curse, hid inside the Gremory Palace while receiving treatment from the original Sun Wukong. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Vali came to check on both on them, commenting on the fact that Cao Cao received Samael's curse and asking why the Truth Idea didn't work which after hearing Cao Cao explain, laughs at the latter. He tells Cao Cao that the one who will defeat Issei is him. He then promptly leaves the area with his team. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, though never showing up in person, Vali is mentioned several times, investigating extinct monsters (the Evil Dragons) while running into the Khaos Brigade. Near the end of Volume 14, Euclid Lucifuge received a report that Vali and his team were causing trouble and sent Grendel to deal with him. In Volume 15, Vali appears along with Arthur, Bikou and Fenrir in Romania, to discuss with Azazel the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. While Issei and the Occult Research Club members are being confronted by Crom Cruach in Volume 16, Vali arrived and said that he and Issei needs to team up to deal with the strongest Evil Dragon since he doesn't want to expend more energy after fighting with the possessor of Incinerate Anthem and Euclid Lucifuge. Even though he, with his normal Balance Breaker, and Issei, with his Crimson Cardinal Promotion, teamed up, they aren't able to deal considerable damage to Crom Cruach with the latter stopping the fight after accomplishing his task to stall the group for ten minutes. Vali later met his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and even though his anger for him was overflowing, he didn't recklessly attacked him knowing that his grandfather possesses power that far surpasses his. After Rizevim teleported Vali and the Occult Research Club members to the Carmilla's castle town to witness personally the mayhem caused by the mass-produced Evil Dragon, Vali attacked Rizevim but wasn't able to inflict damage to him and was furious after the latter succeeded in escaping with Euclid and Lilith. After returning from Romania, Vali and the rest of the Vali Team participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and agreed to be the adopted son of Odin. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Satan Lucifer, Vali has an impressive amount of demonic power. This helps him in controlling his Juggernaut Drive as he uses it as an alternate source of energy instead of his life. In fact, the amount of Vali's demonic power is so large that he was able to stay alive even after he got hit by Samael's curse. Magic Talent: Vali has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning Norse Magic in a short period of time. Immense Speed: Vali is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to rip off Kokabiel's wings before Kokabiel could even react. Immense Stamina: Vali possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for one month. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Vali can fly using his wings or the Divine Dividing. Equipment Divine Dividing (白龍皇の光翼（ディバイン・ディバイディング）, Dibain Dibaidingu): Vali's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it halves the opponent's power after coming into contact with them. Vali can also use the opponent's drained power and add it to himself. When he reaches his maximum limit, he releases the excess power through his wings. *'Divine Dividing: Scale Mail' (白龍皇の鎧（ディバイン・ディバイディング・スケイルメイル）, Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru): Vali's Balance Breaker. It creates an armor similar to Issei's Scale Mail aside from it being white and having Dragon wings. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of its "Half Dimension". *'Juggernaut Drive' (覇龍（ジャガーノート・ドライヴ）, Jagānōto Doraivu): An ability unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives are devoured by the power. Vali, however, is able to avoid this using his large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. *'Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive' (白銀の極覇龍 (エンピレオ・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ), Enpireo Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu): A new form Vali obtained after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension called "Compression Divider", which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. Quotes *"Like I thought, you are truly amusing. –Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei." (Volume 6, Life 5) Trivia *Vali's height is 168 cm. (5 feet 6 inches), as stated in an issue of Dragon Magazine. *On a color illustration of the light novel in Volume 4, Vali has light-brown colored eyes. Though in Volume 4 and Volume 11 of the light novels, Vali is stated to have blue eyes. *Vali reveals in Volume 7 that he has a fetish for women's butts (contrasting with Issei's everlasting fetish for women's breasts athough it's more downplayed than Issei's adoration and would still prefer fighting), resulting in Odin calling him (and in turn, Albion) the Butt Dragon Emperor (ケツ龍皇 Ketsuryūkō). References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Featured Article